


yesterday was the time of our lives.

by harry_is_bliss



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abusive Louis, Alternate Universe, And Louis is a bit of an asshole, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bully Louis, Clumsy Harry, Death, Fluff, Harry is so cute, Innocent Harry, M/M, Orphan Harry, Punk Louis, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Scared Harry, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Soldier Louis, Soz, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Top Louis, War, add more tags if necessary, but he's nice I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_is_bliss/pseuds/harry_is_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how things don't always work out as planned, and a lot of people say it's for the better that way, but the pain in Harry's heart is completely against that.  </p><p>Louis will soon feel the same pain once he realises he just made the biggest mistake of his life. </p><p>[Or, Harry never thought that the death of millions would help him to find the love of his life]</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday was the time of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in the future and the next chapter will go back to the beginning and tell the story of Harry and Louis. There will be another time skip in the future. I'm so so excited for this, I got the inspiration from my first read of the Book Thief, but it's only loosely based off of it so please don't compare.
> 
> To anyone reading my other stories, I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet and you can expect one from me very soon.

"Why?" Harry spoke in a hushed voice, trying desperately not to let his voice crack. He didn't- no, he couldn't let Louis know that he succeeded in breaking his heart. He could feel the all too familiar burn of tears forming in his eyes and he hated that; how naive he had been, how he let Louis use him, how he was stupid enough to believe that Louis ever cared for him. "Why can't you just give me a chance? Why do you keep hurting me?" 

"Because!" Louis' voice bellowed throughout the empty street, startling the younger boy enough to make him emit a wounded sound, as if Louis had caused him physical pain. Which, technically, he had. That thought alone was enough to deepen the sickening feeling erupting in his stomach.

Harry was clearly shaking now, whether that was from fear, sadness or the cold air nipping at his skin, it doesn't matter. It was hard to watch, but he can't comfort the boy, no matter how badly he craved to. 

"Kid, I don't love you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull? You meant nothing to me! Everything we did- the sex, the dates, just- just all of it! It meant nothing! Forget this-" Louis pointed to his own chest, then to Harry's. He cringed when he heard a soft whimper escape Harry's bitten lips. He needs to keep reminding himself that this is for the best. This is the best thing to do for Harry. "-Forget all about this, Harry. To me, this might as well not have ever happened." 

"You're scared," Harry stated, finally meeting the other boys eyes, keeping a hard glare on his face. His lower lip was quivering and he knew how humiliating this was, but there was no backing down now. He understands that he is pushing his luck, Louis had proven several times that he has a very bad temper, but Harry decided that now was a good time to finally test his boundaries. He needs to try and break down the walls that Louis has tried so hard to build, just like the boy had once done to him. "You're scared to love. You don't want to develop feelings for anyone in case they don't feel the same." 

"Shut up, Harry," Louis snarled, his eyes burning a fierce red with rage, as he stepped closer to Harry until he was fully backed up against the wall, both of their breathing equally ragged and heavy. "I'm warning you. Don't start that bullshit with me." 

"No. I won't accept that you can just throw away what we had-"

"Shut the fuck up!" 

The slap echoed throughout the room, followed by a silence louder than Harry has ever heard. His check was glowing a crimson shade already, throbbing from the rough blow, though he was too stunned to touch it.

Louis is panting, body tight and rigged, before realisation of what he just did hits him like a tonne of bricks. It's not like the feeling of hitting someone is unfamiliar, but it was Harry. His beautiful, sweet Harry isn't capable of picking flowers because "they have feelings too", let alone ever cause harm to another being. Especially one he loves. 

What have I done?

"Harry," a desperate plea to get any reaction out of the boy, to show how sorry he is, how much he loves him, anything. 

Anything to get rid of this silence and suffering.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I don't- I don't know how to show how sorry I am. I didn't mean to do that." He reached out and placed his hands gently against the boys face, recoiling at the flinch Harry made once his hand made contact with the bruising skin. "Please, speak to me, baby. Harry please."

But, despite everything, Harry doesn't think he can't trust those words. Louis has just admitted to never loving him, so why should Harry believe that he's being truthful now?

So instead of answering the frustrated boy, Harry bolts from the room, never once looking back. 

It's funny how things don't always work out as planned, and a lot of people say it's for the better that way, but the pain in Harry's heart is completely against that. 

Louis will soon feel the same pain once he realises he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos or comment to show what you think of it and to encourage me to continue. Also you can find me on tumblr at stylin-stagram, where you can ask questions about the story of when it'll be updated, etc. Thanks again.x


End file.
